What shines in darkness? TMBS
by Lemmydawson
Summary: Several years have passed since the members of the mysterious benedict society had their last adventure. But danger still awaits them, and with the emergence of villains comes new tasks. New missions. New partners. And perhaps, new feelings? Read on to find out hoe Reynie copes with his new feelings when tasked to work with the beautiful Kate.
1. An odd mission Chapter 1

What shines in darkness? 05/15/2013

**Chapter one.**

The meeting had begun. The meeting, of course, comprising of the members of The Mysterious Benedict Society. Each of whom possessed peculiar yet remarkable abilities. Four years had passed since the imprisonment of Mr. Curtain and his malicious troop of Ten Men. Although held captive, vigilance was still of paramount importance. Government officials would proclaim, with a flourish, that with their very presence, there was nothing to fear. This, of course, did not offer the slightest bit of reassurance to the four members now seating quietly in a circle. No one new better of the power and unpredictable ways of Mr. Curtain than these four. It made absolutely no difference whether he was incarcerated or not.

Reynie and Kate were now seventeen. Sticky was eighteen. Constance was six. A tangible Silence pressed on all of them. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they haven't seen each other for a month. A month ago, each of the members went their separate ways. (Mr. Benedict, who thought they were all of the appropriate age – except for Constance, had sent them off to different parts of the world in hope to get encouraging reports that the de-whisperers had completely wiped out the effects of the whisperer). Now here, in a city called Stonetown, on the second floor of an old, grey-stoned house, the members sat in a menacing silence.

Kate and Constance stared hard at Sticky's scalp which had unbelievably grown a few strands of fine hair. Sticky, very much aware of the intense scrutiny, slowly began to reach for his glasses. As Kate and Constance continued their thorough examination of Sticky, Reynie had his eyes fixed onto Kate. He stared intently at her. Among the members, Kate was perhaps the one who had gone through the most change (Surprisingly even more than Sticky with hair). Kate's flaxen hair had grown much longer. It now proved to be a terrific embellishment for her entire frame. Her once neglected bangs had now transformed into a lengthy willowy fringe which curved down the side of her left cheek. Reynie also noticed how long her eyelashes had grown. They were marvelously curved, a resplendent feature for it accentuated the beauty of her deep oceanic blue pair of eyes, which, to his great surprise, was now staring right back at him.

"So – " Reynie quickly voiced out as quickly as he shifted his glance away from Kate. However, before he could even go on to his next word, he was immediately cut off "I've missed you guys too!" yelled Sticky in an unbelievably high pitch. He then slapped his right palm over his mouth as his face flushed into a great crimson. With this, the four members burst into a loud guffaw. That was what they needed. A break through of the uncomfortable ice.

"Well Sticky, I've missed you too." Replied Kate in a muffled voice for it was apparent she was still busy fighting off her laughter. Kate's voice, as expected, unleashed a delightful aura of mirthfulness and warmth. Constance, who made a poor attempt in trying to conceal her laughter, cleared her throat " So, any good news?". This unfortunately caused Kate, Reynie and Sticky's head to drop almost simultaneously. " The people of Spain are insisting they still have got voices etched into their minds." Replied Reynie sounding somber and contrite. "Same for Greece." Continued Sticky. "Same for Italy." Continued Kate. The members then let out a depressing sigh. All except for Constance who's countenance now wore a frown, though they all knew it was sad news to her as well. Bad results of the countries meant more work. More work meant more individual missions. And ultimately, it meant more separation of The Mysterious Benedict Society.

"Well, at least we get a week off. That ought to be enough for us to catch up." Said Kate who offered a thin smile.

The very next day, the Kitchen was bustling like good old times. Constance was on high alert for candy. Kate was busy tossing raisins and impressively catching them in her mouth, not missing a single. Reynie and Sticky were busy contemplating about the effectively of De-whisperers. Soon after, Mr. Benedict came to join them. He offered the members a smile. Reynie, however, didn't fail to notice the tinge of worry in his eyes. "Welcome back. This house certainly needed you people. The ambience was …. Well horrid doesn't even begin to cover it. " said Mr. Benedict. "I require all of you in the study room after this" he continued, with apparent reluctance. Upon hearing this, Kate, Reynie and Sticky slumped their shoulders, while Constance's expression turned nasty.

They made their way to the study room and braced themselves for all that was to come. "Now children, I know you've just arrived. But it is crucial to know that efficiency is of vital importance and time waits for nobody." Said Mr. Benedict. "Oh just get to it! " Scowled Constance, though her eyes were riddled with sadness. "I apologize dear Constance. But duty calls, and your reports have given the government overwhelming evidence that the effects of the Whisperer still exist. Officials have even begun to suspect something akin to that of the whisperer has emerged. Since Mr. Curtain is behind bars, I suppose one of his Ten Men is at it. " Continued Mr. Benedict.

"More missions." Said Kate in a solemn tone.

Mr. Benedict, with great effort, managed to control his emotions and successfully stayed awake. He cleared his throat and went on "Rhonda and number Two have also done their research and we seem to be caught between two places of where the effects are alarming".

This left Reynie befuddled. How could a device similar to the Whisperer emerge again? A Ten men couldn't possibly have constructed such a complex device. Only someone as intelligent as Mr. Benedict himself could. Would this mean more missions? Would this mean no more time for his friends? What if the danger was worse than at the institute?

Just then, Reynie felt a hand on his shoulder. Kate. He gave her a quizzical expression. She simply replied with a genial, reassuring smile and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. Not a very elaborate gesture, yet Reynie realized it had completely annihilated his overwhelming concerns. It even sent an unfamiliar feeling travel through his body. How odd. Thought Reynie.

" Anyway –" Mr Benedict cleared his throat. "I'm afraid it's a race against time, and all of you can't possibly be two places at one time. Therefore, after much deliberation, I have decided that groups of two ought to be the best."

Upon hearing this, four pairs of eyes widened. Never once had they thought of the idea of travelling in twos. Reynie felt excitement along with guilt. Excitement due to such an unexpected prospect, guilt due to not having upset as they very first feeling as the Mysterious Benedict Society was, in a way, about to get split up again. How odd. Thought Reynie again.

"Sticky and Constance shall board the train to the next Town. Tickets have already been purchased. Check your handouts for more information."

"As for Reynie and Kate… Egypt." Announced Mr. Benedict. "EGYPT?!" exclaimed both Kate and Reynie. Kate was so surprise she jolted, sending her bucket flying into the air. It landed on the ground with a prodigious impact sending all it's contents (mainly tools) scattering around the room. "That's incredulous." Said a clearly flummoxed Kate.

"But that's the only logical reason why countries around the world are experiencing this havoc. The two locations have to be far in order to reach over a greater boundary. " Said Reynie.

Upon hearing this, Mr. Benedict tapped his nose in satisfication. "You have been doing your homework, child. Anyway, you guys will be leaving tomorrow. Plane tickets have also been purchased already, you will find it together with your handout.".

It took the Mysterious Benedict Society less than a minute to get chased out of the study room and ravenously devour the contents of their handouts. It then became known that the handouts received by Reynie and Kate differed from the ones Sticky and Constance had received.

Here they go again.

The next day, Kate and Reynie found themselves in the nearest airport. It took them much longer than an average person would to board the plane for there was much dispute between Kate an the airport officers about her metal bucket of 'Wonders'. Kate had eventually agreed to keep it inside her luggage with great reluctance.

Reynie got the window seat, while Kate sat beside him. Her expression did not carry it's usual buoyancy.

"Its's going to be alright. It's just a few hours and you can be reunited with your bucket." Surmised Reynie. Kate shot Reynie a perplexed expression and soon giggled, "It's not about the bucket Muldoon. It's about this. Our situation. The handout had already stated that this is very likely to be out last mission. I mean… I don't know if I'm too happy about it. Ever wondered what will happen to us afterwards? To Sticky? To Constance? To the Mysterious Benedict Society? What if we were told to lead our dreadful normal lives… what if there isn't going to be anymore meetings…"

Reynie was stunned. He then berated himself for having thought he was the only one who worried over the future. He sighed and replied "Well. With Mr. Benedict around, I don't suppose there's a need to fear. Surely things will go as we want it with his help." This offered a fragile moment of peace. Yet it was enough to brighten up Kate's expression. She gave him her signature smile. "Besides, our task seems pretty forthright. It's just getting information out of several suspects and placing De-whisperers around Egypt." Said Reynie.

"Simple but time consuming." Corrected Kate.

"That gives me more time to relish our time together then." Replied Reynie who flushed into a light shade of pink realizing how that came out as. Kate stared in amusement for this was the very first time she had laid eyes on a bashful Reynie.

"You've changed a lot haven't you?" said Kate. She continued "Much taller. More built. Hair now in a tousled mess. I always knew you would look better with messier hair.".

Reynie was taken aback by this. "And since when did the great Kate Wetherall tolerate mess? I've changed a great lot? Look at yourself Kate! Back in StoneTown I wouldn't have recognized you if not for your voice and usual clothes."

"Well... I didn't have time to take proper care of my hair. Missions nowadays, sucking the life out of me, had no choice but to let it grow." Replied Kate.

"Kate. I know neglected hair when I see neglected hair" replied Reynie, clearly unconvinced.

"… Fine. Milligan. He wanted me to be more feminine. He said I was seventeen, so I should be looking like a proper lady." Murmured Kate who was now blushing. Reynie's heart rate accelerated, Kate looked adorable when embarrassed.

There was a long pause.

"Hello there. My name is Reynarld Muldoon. Pleasure to meet a beauty such as yourself." Said Reynie, finally fighting off the silence. Kate instantly broke into a wide smile. She vividly remember those where the first words he said to her when they first met.

"Why, who wouldn't feel privileged to have the prerogative to speak with the great Wetherall." She replied with a haughty tone.

As time marched by, their conversation went on and on. It was considered a rapid make up for a month. Kate bragged about how she threw a good punch at a Ten Men which rendered his face concave. Reynie, on the other hand, brought up his concerns about how Constance must have felt leaving without Mr. Benedict. Their conversation brought about much happiness. However, It didn't last long enough for the entire flight. Slowly and then all at once, the two members fell into a deep and delicious slumber.


	2. New Chapter 2

What shines in darkness? 05/15/2013

**Chapter two.**

New home. New gestures. New feelings.

Reynie was rouse by the reverberations of the plane's engine. His movements felt restricted. He turned to investigate and was shocked by the cause. Kate had her head on his shoulder, her right hand wrapped around his arm like how a child would to a stuff toy. The proximity was so close that her scent shrouded Reynie. It was enticing. It was not the quintessential scent of flowers or shampoo fragrance. To be as precise as possible, it was a smorgasbord of the delights nature had to offer. A mix of fresh earth, the breathtaking sea, sweet spices unheard of. It was a rustic appeal of sort. Her warmth was splendid, it sent sweet electrifying currents through Reynie's entire body. And she looked beautiful, her countenance similar to that of an angel's. Why had he not noticed this before? Friends for a seemingly interminable time, yet only now did he take notice of her beauty.

Reynie thought this over and over. He was befuddled. Plenty of girls back in Spain had done such a thing to him before, yet why did it feel so different with Kate? His feelings were all over the place. He thought it over harder and harder. Then he finally came to a conclusion. Adolescence thinking. He berated himself for having been so immature. What was he thinking? His mission was to clear the remaining effects of the Whisperer, certainly not to experience emotional pandemonium. People looked to him as a leader. Thus, it was essential that he focused. Kate was… just a friend. It was just a mere moment of emotional disorder.

After the landing, Kate and Reynie immediately began finding their way to their 'temporary abode'. The heat was intense. They had to do it fast and swift in order to avoid any sort of suspicion. (Kate had awoken when the plane made contact with the platform without any memory of her intimate moment with Reynie. This upset Reynie a little) Reynie and Kate took a while to find what they were looking for. And when they managed to, they were appalled. The exterior walls of their 'comfy' home were made out of stones which did not look the least bit sturdy. Several Scorpions were even sheltering under the little shade the walls offered.

Reynie pushed open the decrepit wooden doors and cringed at the scuffling of it. What he saw left him stunned. Unlike it's dilapidated exterior, it's interior was rather modern and it was well maintained. Colossal paintings hung on walls, soft and meticulously decorated carpets, an inviting King sized bed, a massive air conditioner – wait a minute. Only one bed?! Thought Reynie. He turned to Kate who stared straight back at him and she instantly blurted "It's fine I'll sleep on the couch." "No, I'll sleep on the couch. I'd feel bad. And plus, I'm a man." Replied Reynie. Upon hearing this, Kate scoffed "A man? Oh please Reynie. We both know who's the stronger one among both of us.".

Reynie imperiously arched an eyebrow. A snide remark regarding his physical strength? He had been training pertinaciously since last month. Weeks after weeks of strenuous work outs. And to actually be belittled by a girl? Why, that certainly wouldn't do, thus, he retorted " Correct me if I am mistaken. Are you perhaps attributing the trait 'manly' to yourself? Pity. I must have expected too much out of Milligan's seventeen year old 'feminine' daughter." Knowing how much Kate hated to disappoint Milligan.

That very reply resulted in an evening filled with bickering, yelling of disparaging remarks and statements entirely soaked with sarcasm. Both members refused to give in to one another. Then came midnight and by then, both were knackered. As a result of their gargantuan prides, they both fell asleep on the very same couch.

Kate was the first to wake up. She lifted her heavy eyelids and realized she was facing Reynie. His face was only a few inches away from hers. An uneasy feeling began to settle at the pit of her belly. She stared hard at him. Brown hair in a beautiful mess. Much taller and, to her surprise, leanly muscular. Impeccably defined jaw line. He looked smoking. In the midst of her rumination, Reynie opened his eyes. They stared at each other in silence. Somehow it felt as though they were together in some invisible and tenous third space, alone. Reynie felt fluttery, unfortunately, the word 'Adolescence' screamed for attention in his mind. He began groping about mentally, and finally, he cleared his throat "So – Lucas Brooks will be our very first suspect? With referral to the handout, of course."

"Oh – Oh yes! We have go this instant – it's a race against time after all." Replied Kate who sounded a little confused.

It took both of them five minutes or so to get ready. It took them another thirty minutes to travel to Gust Building (Where they would find their suspect). The insides of Gust building was just like a night club, except ten times larger. Both Kate and Reynie were thankful they chose to wear clothes which were still acceptable in such a place. Techno music was amplified and it reached every nook and cranny of the place. The people present were also soaked in a spectrum of colors. A great number of people, yet it took Kate only a split second to spot Lucas. He looked just like the picture in the handout. He was a teenager himself too. He had hair of the darkest shade of black which complimented his stunning blue eyes. It was no surprise why there was a group of skimpily dressed girls crowding round him. The two members then watched Lucas make his way to a room in which none of the girls were granted access to by two frighteningly muscular body guards.

"Easy." Said Kate who made sure she was loud enough for Reynie but soft enough so others wouldn't hear her. Before Reynie had time to ask what she was up to, she immediately grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a dark corner where there was a heating vent. Kate was probably the most nifty person Reynie ever knew. She unscrewed the vent with unimaginable speed with the help of tools from her bucket. She then looked back at Reynie who then nodded. Needless to say, their mission had begun.

Travelling through the vents was no sweat for them as they had done it practically a billion times back in Stonetown. A few turns to the left, a few turns to the right, and they soon found themselves above the room Lucas had entered. The ceiling vent of the room was wired, thus, Reynie and Kate had to be careful if they didn't want to be seen.

" Well, Brooks? What are we suppose to do? Government officials are hot on our heels. Any moment now, will they imprison us just like what they did to Tommy and Marcus. " Said a podgy man frantically, who's face was of an unhealthy fair color.

"I have got absolutely no idea why you're even hired as a Ten Men. Since when had they taught us to fear, you fool. " Replied Lucas with a frown. He then continued "We just have to keep moving. Since Mr Curtain is locked up, there's nothing for us to do. Which means no task. Which fundamentally means innocence. So we cant possible get locked up for doing nothing. Even the effects of the past whisperer have got nothing to do with us. Only Mr. Curtain can answer that. It is foolish for the officers to even think that the emergency has once again surfaced because of us."

"But what makes you so sure they will believe us?" said the rotund man who's face became even more pale than it already was before.

"Justice has always been their priority, so fear not" replied Lucas who was thoroughly peeved by the questions.

Reynie turned to Kate. Mouthing the words 'That's enough.' Kate nodded and began to lead the way out. However, just as she was about to make a right, her bucket came into contact with the metal walls of the vent. "Clang!". Reynie's mind went blank for a moment. " Someone is in the vents! GUARDS! Check all the vents this instant! There is a spy!" Yelled Lucas who was obviously now livid. They had been discovered! Reynie and Kate immediately crawled through the vents in full speed, tracing their past steps. They had to make their way to the opening as fast as possible.

They travelled at breakneck speed and finally, they reached the opening. Kate skillfully screwed the vent's gate back into place. However, just as she was done, numerous footsteps could be heard. They belonged to the guards under Lucas's control, and they were getting louder and louder by the second. Kate looked at Reynie with a worried expression hoping he had a plan in mind. They both knew if they were to leave this dark corner, it would be too late.

The emotions that came at Reynie were inexplicable. The guards were getting closer and closer! What should he do? What should he do? What should he do?!

Then, finally, came an idea. Without wasting another second or giving much thought to it, he went towards Kate, circled her waist with his arms, pushed her against a wall, and placed his lips on hers.

When the guards came, they didn't take out their handcuffs or bats. They only frowned and hurried off to the next Vent opening. One of them even whispered "Teenagers nowadays."

Reynie and Kate had escaped. But neither of them felt relieved, for both were still too caught up with their kiss. Even after the guards had left, Reynie still had his lips on Kate's. And Kate had even pulled Reynie closer to her. They were now so close that their chests were touching. Kate's lips felt perfect on Reynie's. She tasted like blueberries, and this was terrific as Reynie loved blueberries. Reynie felt his mind leave him. All he could do was feel and not think. It felt magical. After sometime, they both pulled away, panting. A rosy scarlet red had spreaded across Kate's face, and Reynie couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

Reynie raked his hair with his left hand and said, "Well… um… I guess we got ample information from Brooks. We should probably head back and update the rest." Kate agreed, and so they made their way back to the deceptive stone building they had slept in the previous night.


	3. Sagacious Sticky Chapter 3

What shines in darkness? 05/15/2013

**Chapter three.**

Sagacious Sticky.

Not a single word was spoken in Reynie's and Kate's journey to their 'temporary' home. Even after they entered the house. There was still an awkward silence. The two members were still thinking over about what had happened in Gust Building.

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

Why do I want to do it again? Why did it feel so perfect? Why was it so good? Perhaps this was what Milligan had warned me about before I embarked on my mission…it's the 'something' I won't be able to control… But…But… I am the great Kate wetherall! I can't possibly have a weakness. And it'd be even more ludicrous if it were to be Reynie.

_**Reynie's P.O.V**_

Great. Now she's going to think I'm the kind of guy who takes advantage of girls. She's going to think I'm sick in the head. What was I even thinking! I shouldn't even have thought of coming into any sort of physical contact with her!

_**Kate's P.O.V**_

Did he have to look so handsome, and smell so good up close too?

_**Reynie's P.O.V**_

_B_ut goodness, and i thought her eyes couldn't get any prettier!

Reynie gulped and finally said, " Hey, Kate."

Kate glanced at him. It took awhile for her expression to change into one which prodded him to go on. He continued, "Look. I'm genuinely sorry. I should have thought about the repercussions of such an act. So please, forgive me... and… lets forget it ever happened…okay? "

Kate felt her heart sink in disappointment. It never occurred to her that she could have been the only one relishing every second of the kiss. "Oh – it's fine. In fact, I ought to be the one apologizing. I over reacted, I mean, it was for the sake of our mission after all", she shot him the best smile she could fake. However, Reynie read Kate like a book, and was also aware of the solemnness in her eyes.

Kate then went to take a shower. And while she was doing so, Reynie began to ponder as he sat on the couch.

The look in Kate's eyes clearly showed she was hurt. Once again, he admonished himself, for having been so insensitive towards her feelings. The sight of Kate so upset made Reynie feel terrible. And to know that he was the very cause of it, it made him dolorous. It felt a though someone had stabbed him straight through his heart. Emotions, why did they have to make things so difficult. Why couldn't it be like the past, where everything was much easier and there was a whole heck of insouciance. Feeling as though this was getting him no where, Reynie swiped out his cell phone and began typing in Sticky's number. Sticky answered at the second ring.

"Hel – Hello?" answered Sticky in his usual tone.

"Hey Sticky, it's Reynie." Replied Reynie.

"Oh hello. I've just received your report on Brooks. Seems as though he isn't really fond of Mr. Curtain."

"Yeah. Have you got time now? And is that Constance reciting one of her poems again? " Asked Reynie.

"Why yes, she's going on and on about how the people in Cappletown have got no libraries. And I would infinitely prefer conversing with you than listen to the poem's disparaging contents." Replied Sticky.

"Alright.. it's about Kate – ", Reynie was interrupted.

"You're peeved by her ridiculous namings? "

"Um no? It doesn't bother me at – ", Reynie was interrupted.

"You are annoyed because she's too tidy?"

"Why would that even annoy me? That's more of an –" Reynie was interrupted again.

"She messed up something?"

"As clumsy as she may seem, she is actually quite – " Reynie was once again, interrupted.

"Jet lag got it's effect on h – "

"STICKY! Please." Exclaimed Reynie with a hint of exasperation.

"…"

Reynie continued, "It's just… I feel weird around her now. I know you're probably going to presume it's due to the one-month mission, but no, this is different. It isn't a rift between us… It's… I don't know…Every time I'm close to her I get all nervous yet happy. I know its terribly immature of me but I can't stop the recalcitrant emotions from surfacing. Also, I think I messed things up. I did something inane, and she is distinctively upset over it."

It took Sticky quite a while to reply to this, "Reynie. You do realize you are seventeen."

Reynie replied, "Acknowledging that fact gives me even more grief. I know it's stupid to grouse over such petty matters at –"

"No, no that's not what I mean. What I mean is, oestradiol is in operandi" Corrected Sticky intelligently.

"English please." Replied Reynie sounding a little desperate, as he was anxious to know the reason.

He then heard Sticky sigh over the phone.  
_**"You like her."**_

The conversation stopped there. Reynie was so shocked by what sticky had said that he lost his grip of the cell phone. When he picked the cell phone up from the ground and placed it to his ear, Sticky was no longer on the line.

_Terrific,_thought Reynie_**.**_


End file.
